How to Train Your Dragon Master
by The Glass Sea
Summary: Spoilers for 2! Drago Bludvist knows he needs a successor. Someone to take up his cause, someone who could run his new army. And he knows the perfect person for the job. That boy, with the Soul of a Dragon. The one who taught him how to command his new army. Contains torture, nothing too graphic. *On Break for NaNoWriMo! (November)*
1. Prologue & Pass Me an Ale

**Hey there! Here I am with a new fanfic! I will be rewriting the other two, not to worry! **

**This is actually a future comic that I will be drawing out soon, possibly after I finish the current one. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

******_Special thanks to my beautiful little sister, who reads all my fanfictions like they're the newest Percy Jackson book._**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_This is Berk. _

_An island glowing on the horizon, the fires raging from within light up the waves that crash around it, a lovely compliment to blushing sky. _

_It was really quite beautiful. _

_The handiwork of Drago Bludvist. _

_And I. _

_Almost six years ago, I lived in a completely different world- dragons and humans at war. _

_Sometimes if I closed my eyes, I could remember it. The roars piercing through the night, the fires consuming everything in sight, the screams of children as their mothers and fathers spilled the blood of the terrible beasts. _

_Now, this war had begun anew. _

_The tragic events began about a year ago..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pass Me an Ale**

* * *

The roars of humans and dragons alike was deafening.

Hiccup held back the tears that threatened to spill. Instead he focused on Toothless, who was still glowing blue. Toothless gave him a big, gummy smile, and the new chief relaxed. Then he saw his mother, who embraced him again. He returned it tightly- he would not be alone in his new life.

The worries that had been suffocating him seemed to leave him as he let go of Valka. She stroked his cheek, then stepped back to allow the village to congratulate and offer their sympathies for their new chief.

And the celebrations didn't end there. They moved to the Mead Hall, toasting to Stoick the Vast, and then to Hiccup, chief of the Hooligans.

Hiccup sat at one of the tables, Vikings pressed close as they swapped tales of Hiccup's father, some even taking Hiccup by surprise. Who would have known that Stoick hadn't been able to grow a beard until his nineteenth summer?

Astrid squeezed in next to Hiccup, two mugs of ale in her hands. "Hey, babe." She kissed him on the cheek. "How you doing?"

He grinned. "I'm hanging in there." He took a swig of the ale that she handed to him. A little dripped down the mug and his hand, and Toothless butted his head between the two Vikings to lick it off. "I'll never forget the night Dad got Toothless drunk." He shook his head at the memory as Toothless licked the rim of the mug, looking for more ale. The hangover the Night Fury had received the following morning was not a event that Hiccup wanted to repeat, so he moved the mug out of the dragons reach.

Astrid giggled, taking a sip of the beer. "Just relax. I've got your back. So does Toothless. And your mom..." She sighed. "Your mom. Wow. It's still hard to believe, you know?"

Hiccup nodded, grinning. "Yeah. We're going to need all her knowledge with those new dragons." He looked around the room. Dragons and Vikings were celebrating in song (Hiccup wasn't sure he could tell the difference between the Viking and Dragon voices), dance, and story-telling. Or just plain getting drunk.

Like Gobber. The man was holding a mug in one hand, his interchangeable arm was also grasping another mug. His face was bright red, and he was animatedly telling a story, with a hearty drink in between sentences.

The new chief groaned. Great. Just what he needed. He stood, giving Astrid a quick peck on the lips, assuring her he could handle the situation, she was fine where she was. The Vikings roused a new cheer as he crossed the Mead Hall, laughing as he approached the drunk blacksmith.

Gobber brightened at the sight of the boy. "'iccup! I've bean teyllin-"

Hiccup pried the mug from Gobber's hand, aware of all the eyes on the two of them. "You're drunk, Gobber."

"Am not!" The big man protested, trying to get another sip from his prosthetic arm as Hiccup held it back. Hiccup grunted at the drunk man's strength. Getting Gobber home was already an impossible task. The last thing he needed was for the Viking to get more alcohol into his system.

The big man's fake arm was pulled away from his face with some difficulty- Hiccup would have liked to say he had done it himself, but his cousin had stepped in. Hiccup shot Snotlout a smile. Together they led the drunk man back to his house in silence, apart from the blacksmith's ramblings. It was a short walk, but Gobber was close to passing out by the time they got him to bed.

Hiccup and Snotlout stood outside, looking at the stars. "Thanks, Snotlout."

"Anytime, Chief." Hiccup turned to face his cousin, searching for sarcasm, but it seemed genuine.

"You don't have to get formal with me just because-"

Snotlout flung an arm around Hiccup, mussing his hair with his knuckles. "Don't worry, Hiccup, your big, strong, cousin will always be here to look after you."

"Get off me, or I'll set Toothless on you." Hiccup's voice was flat and humorless, but his eyes betrayed his amusement.

Snotlout let go of him immediately, his face a mask of horror. "No, no, not the Night Fury! Anything but that!" He dropped to his knees dramatically, and the two of them erupted into laughter.

_We both must have had more beer than we thought_. Hiccup grinned. Then again, as the years passed the two had grown closer, not letting their father's rivalry get between them.

They joked around as they headed back to the Mead Hall for another round of ale and laughter.

* * *

**Lol, wasn't too bad, right? Next chapter will be introducing a little of the plot! :D **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Future of Berk

**Wow! I've hardly written anything and already such a positive response! This is a more of a cutesy chapter, but I really want to establish Hiccup's new life (before and after HtTYD 2) before really getting into the plot. This will be a pretty long and intense story, so this. Hope you all don't mind. **

**_Special thanks to my beautiful little sister, who reads all my fanfictions like they're the newest Percy Jackson book. _**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Future of Berk**

* * *

"Whoa, there, bud!"

Despite Hiccup's hatred for dragon hangovers, it seemed he would be putting up with one tomorrow. Toothless lurched towards Hiccup again, tongue hanging out of his mouth, a silly grin on his face.

Hiccup pushed him forward. Flying home with Toothless in this state would probably end in death. Luckily, they didn't have far to go. Judging by the sky, it was probably close to midnight, and he was leaving early for such a massive celebration as becoming chief. He had wanted to stay longer, but the events of the past few days had caught up with him, and he had fallen asleep at the table. Astrid had awoken him not long after, to take Toothless home.

More cheers had gone up as he had exited, and some laughter at his drunk Night Fury. Hiccup would have to slap some sense into his assistant, the teen had been slipping him alcohol all evening.

They reached the house a few minutes later, Toothless having stumbled down the stairs from the Mead Hall a few times.

Hiccup flung the door open. "Dad, can you give me a-" he froze. Oh. _Oh_.

"Hiccup?" Valka glided out of the downstairs bedroom, a candle in her hand. "Oh, Hiccup, you're back." She smiled, at him.

"Sorry for waking you, Mom. You should go back to sleep."

Valka took one look at Toothless and chuckled. The dragon had fallen onto the floor, and was drooling a little. "Oh, my. Need some help getting him up the stairs?"

Hiccup grinned. "I figured I would just leave him here."

In the end, it took Valka and Hiccup pulling his front legs, and Cloudjumper pushing from behind to get him into Hiccup's room. The Viking began to remove his armor, but was too exhausted to change into anything else.

Toothless curled up on Hiccup's bed, purring loudly. "Useless reptile." Hiccup shook his head, pushing the dragon's paw off his pillow to make room for himself. He squeezed his way into bed, Toothless' tail and wings wrapping around him. "'night mom."

Valka leaned down and was about to kiss his forehead, but paused when she saw the charcoal marking still there. Dipping her fingers in a puddle of Night Fury drool on the wood of the bed, she smeared it on Hiccup's forehead. His eyes, which had closed as he drifted off to sleep, snapped open. "Mom, what are you-?!"

She rubbed it over the charcoal, shushing him, and then dabbed it off with the fur of his blanket. Hiccup sighed, too tired to care what his wild dragon of a mother wanted to do to his forehead.

Valka kissed her son goodnight, for the first time in nineteen years.

* * *

The first few weeks of chiefdom were chaos.

There was no other word to describe it. Hiccup and Toothless flew all over the island, trying to keep everyone in order. The two were so busy that Hiccup hardly had time to breathe. Building new houses, repairing the ones damaged during the battle with Drago, managing the academy, making room for all the new dragons; just a few of the many tasks he would complete in the course of a day. It would not be an understatement to say that Hiccup was exhausted.

However, the busy schedule pushed all thoughts of his father out of his head. That is, at least until all the hustle and bustle on the island had subdued.

He still was running the academy, which is where he and Toothless were heading now.

* * *

They landed in the middle of the open arena, and the children were on them. Hiccup was smothered with tiny Vikings, all vying for his attention. Toothless was receiving the same treatment.

It was not until the Night Fury jumped up from the ground, and blasted a ball of blue fire into the floor of the arena that the children surrendered. The future of Berk quickly backed away, grumbling about not being able to tell their chief about the amazing adventures they had the day before.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup patted Toothless on the nose, before turning to the class. The Viking children sat down on the cold floor of the academy. He scanned the faces. "Has anyone seen Astrid this morning?"

The children glanced around, confused. "Does anyone kno-"

"Sorry I'm late!" A Monstrous Nightmare thudded to the ground next to Toothless, who snarled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as a Viking slid out of his saddle. "Nice of you to show up."

Gustav Larson, at fifteen, was already at Hiccup's height. "As if you weren't late all last week." He retorted.

"Fair enough." Hiccup and Gustav had been doing this same act every morning since Gustav had become Hiccup's assistant at the academy. Hiccup didn't tell him, but he wasn't sure he could have run the place without the youth. He was great with the younger ones, and knew the Book of Dragons by heart. Not to mention he would step up and take over during emergencies. Such as the week Hiccup had become chief.

"So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-" Hiccup sent a mock glare at the Larson boy, who was taking a seat among the Viking children, helping to keep them quiet and attentive. "-does anyone know why Astrid is not here?"

The class frowned, consulting their peers. Adelaide, Snotlout's little sister, tugged on Gustav's arm. "Why's Astrid not here?"

The older Viking just gave her a big grin.

"Astrid is off rounding up the dragon hatchlings." Hiccup announced.

A ripple of excitement travelled though the mob of miniature Vikings.

"Today, you will be finding your dragon-" the arena was a deafening roar of cheers and giggles and shrieks. By the time Hiccup and Gustav got them to calm down, Astrid and Stromfly touched down, along carrying a few baskets full of tiny dragons, renewing the shouts and screams. The twins and Barf and Belch had a few more, and Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, and Meatlug followed suit, both trying to show off Ruffnut. Imara and her Skrill, Shadowsky, both had arms and claws full of baby dragons. As dragons slid out of the baskets, Hiccup encouraged the oncoming chaos. "Go on! Go find your dragon!" Within minutes, the arena was full of little Vikings chasing down little dragons.

Magnus, one of the oldest in the bunch, had a Timberjack in his arms, and was conversing with Fishlegs on names. Crayer and Hagar were fawning over a pair of Rumblehorns, and Mordred was being licked into the ground by a Snaptrapper.

Toothless hummed, setting his head on top of Hiccup's as they surveyed the scene. Every injury, every stupid question, every mistake had just been paid off. Sure, he might regret this once they actually started flying but for now...

A tug at his hand. "Hiccup, I founded my dragon." Skyline, a little Viking girl, shoved a Thunderdrum into his face.

_Yup, I'm going to regret this_, he thought as it roared into his ears.

* * *

**Thanks to DrawCast users ****_lanawazhere_****, #****_WarriorCats_****, and ****_Cami101_**** for the little Viking's names. You can suggest your own names or I can put a few OCs in for minor roles or cameos if you like, just review their info, or email me at silverglassoceans gmail. com (No space). I will credit you!  
Imara and her Skrill both belong to a friend of mine who is writing a HtTYD comic on Drawcast- you should check her out at _magyk100_.**

**Also, please feel free to tell me if you find any errors, so I can correct them! Thanks!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. I love you all, and every word is appreciated. **


	3. All for One, and One for All

**Here you go. **

**Quarter: Yup, right after the second movie! I think this chapter will be my response to the rest your review. Well, at least the last part. Eret's one of my favorite characters, as well! :D**

**_Special thanks to my beautiful little sister, who reads all my fanfictions like they're the newest Percy Jackson book._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: All for One, and One for All**

* * *

The emptiness of his house scared him.

It seemed so large and void without the commanding and heavy influence of his-

_No. _

_Stop. _

Hiccup shook the thoughts from his mind, and looked back down at the vegetables and fish that would make up lunch today in front of him.

The Chief got swatted on the back of the head. "They aren't going to chop themselves, you know." Gobber informed him with a smile.

Hiccup nodded, turning to smile at the blacksmith. True to his word, the man had been cooking for Hiccup and Valka since... "Sorry, I'll j-"

The Viking frowned, glancing between the tabletop and Toothless, grinning at him angelically. He could have sworn there had been three fish up there. "Toothless..." Hiccup pried open his friends mouth, looking for evidence.

Finding none, Hiccup gave Toothless one last glare before returning to his task. He blinked. Now there was only one fish. Hiccup turned to his right, where the Stormcutter stared down at him innocently.

"C-cloudjumper!" Hiccup sputtered. He expected this kind of behavior out of Toothless, but from the older dragon? Cloudjumper bumped against the boy's chest, and Hiccup sighed.

When he turned back, the remaining fish had gone missing. "_Toothless_!" Hiccup cried indignantly. Toothless turned his head to look at something behind Hiccup. The chief whirled to find Valka taking a large bite out of the last fish.

"Mooommm!" Hiccup groaned, running a hand through his hair.

She stared at her son. "What?"

The two dragons on either side of him were laughing with their strange dragon snorts. Hiccup shook his head, a smile starting to show. If only dad could be here to see this. And for the first time since his father's death, he was able to think about Stoick without just sorrow. Sure, the longing for the strong, comforting figure his father had been was still there. But there was also the warm, happy memories that now filled his mind.

* * *

Everyone was already assembled when Gustav and Fanghook got to the watch tower. He took a seat in between Imara and Stormfly.

The only light came from the small fire in the middle of the circle of Vikings and Dragons.

Snotlout nudged Hiccup, who was trying to yank Astrid's fingers out of his hair. He didn't want another braid, and every time he pulled one out, she'd put three more in. Hiccup glanced up to see Gustav's nervous face.

The young Viking had been asked by Snotlout to meet them up at the watchtower when the moon rose. He had been lying awake in bed, wondering why on earth the practically legendary Dragon Riders would ask him to be there.

"Nice of you to show up." The familiar words from Hiccup were somehow comforting. He obviously wasn't in any kind of trouble, and Gustav felt himself relaxing.

"As if you weren't late for every whatever-this-is."

Tuffnuts glanced around again. "Yeah, what are we here for?" Ruffnut elbowed him and whispered something into his ear. His face brightened stuff. "Does that mean we can all go blow stuff up after?"

This time Astrid elbowed him, much harder. "Just shut up, will you?"

Hiccup stood. "Gustav Larson," he began.

Gustav looked up. "The members of the Dragon Academy would like to formally induct you into the Academy."

The boy frowned, confused, and was about to ask a question when Fishlegs held out a tray with seven mugs on it. "If you'd like to do the honors, Fanghook." Gustav looked between his dragon and the older Viking.

The Monsterous Nightmare seemed to know what to do. He blew fire atop the mugs, the liquid inside lighting on fire. Gustav stared in wonder.

"How's it doing that?" He whispered to Imara.

She turned to whisper back in his ear. "Nightmare sweat and saliva."

"Uhhh..." Gustav blinked as the six older dragon riders grabbed a mug once the flames went out. They all turned to him, and he took the remaining one, dreading the inevitable.

"To Gustav!" The seven toasted, arms stretched out to meet the other's mugs.

"To Berk!"

"To the Dragon Academy!"

They gave one last cheer, and drank.

Gustav squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the awful taste. Much to his surprise, it was just beer. There was a small aftertaste of something oily, but it was hardly noticeable. When he opened his eyes, the group was staring at him expectantly.

He grinned at them, then remembered his earlier question. "This is great and all, but didn't I already join the academy?"

Snotlout moved over to clap the younger Viking on the back. "Not that academy, Gustav."

Snotlout waved a hand around the circle of Vikings. "Welcome to Night School."

* * *

The cool night air whipped past Eret's ears as Skullcrusher flew through the starry sky. Flying was exhilarating, and it was not a freedom Eret ever wanted to surrender. Skullcrusher was tracking down his ship and crew, and while Eret wanted to set things right by destroying traps he had set out now, he knew it would go faster with his crew.

And also, because he had no clue where half of the traps were. They were all on a map that was held by his right-hand man, and as soon as he found them, they'd set sail to fix things.

But for the moment, Eret was just happy to be with his dragon, free, all worries far from his mind.

He knew Hiccup was a little disappointed when he had told the new chief of his plans. Hiccup was upset to see Eret go, but not as much as other certain individuals. Ruffnut, namely. The former dragon-trapper had been informed the girl had locked herself in her room when she found out he was leaving Berk, but right before he left she had showed up with a few bags.

Eret shuddered at the memory.

She had wanted to go with him.

Hiccup and Astrid had taken care of the awkward situation, and now here he was. Skullcrusher seemed to be slowing now, as they reached a small island. It was dark and cold, and Eret knew the Rumblehorn was probably tired from an all-day flight.

Eret spent a night sleeping under the stars next to his dragon, Skullcrusher's soft snores lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**Yup, Eret will certainly play a role in this story. Between the next two chapters, the plot will actually start rolling. Sorry for that, I didn't think all this fluff would stretch so long. Ah well, I enjoyed writing it. **

**Imara and her Skrill belong to my friend, who's creating a HtTYD comic on Drawcast! Check her out magyk100! **

**Thanks to all you beautiful people who support me with your words or thoughts. You mean the world to me. **


	4. Mothers and Girlfriends

**This chapter is dumb. And I wanted to put more Eret in it, but the stupid thing dragged so long.**

**********_Special thanks to my beautiful little sister, who reads all my fanfictions like they're the newest Percy Jackson book._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mothers and Girlfriends**

* * *

"We were all in bed when we heard that old man scream. It woke everyone on Berk, and they were twenty miles out to sea!"

"I've never heard anyone scream that loud." Ruffnut pitched in.

"The Scauldron had Midlew by the seat of his pants. So we used the venom that came out of his-"

"Yeah, the needle was like, this long." Tuffnut gestured with his hands.

Imara and Gustav were being entertained by the stories that the more experienced Dragon Riders told. An hour had passed since the induction, and the group had chatted about dragons and told stories of adventures years before.

"And just wait until you hear about the time _I_ took on Alvin and a hundred or his men, alone, while Hiccup was in chains and crying like a girl." Snotlout boasted, and immediately regretted his words. The three Viking women all glared at him, ready to show him who the real girl was. "Just kidding!" He amended quickly. "Remember that, Hiccup?"

He glanced over to his cousin, expecting some protest and a bunch of corrections to his story. However, he got no response. The Chief of Berk had his head on Astrid's shoulder, and his expression was unreadable until...

"Whoa, Astrid, is he asleep?"

Astrid blinked, and stared down at Hiccup. "Great Loki, I think he is."

All of the Vikings looked around at one another, snorting and giggling.

"Shut up! You'll wake him!" Astrid hissed, but the corners of her mouth were turned up. Hiccup looked adorable when he was sleeping.

The chuckles died down, all except Tuffnut being the loudest of all of them. Astrid shot him a death glare. He shrugged. "What? Shouldn't he like, be running this meeting, or something?"

Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's head, almost protectively. "Leave him be, he's been working nonstop these past two weeks."

She moved carefully, and stood, lifting him into her arms. Her chief shifted a little, but didn't wake. Toothless opened one green eye, and then yawned and stretched.

Astrid started down the rickety stairs, deciding against flying him back home. She told herself it wouldn't be fair to Toothless, who was right at her side, one eye on his rider at all times. Yet carrying him all the way home, bridal style, certainly was an appealing option.

She grinned. Hiccup would be so flustered and red when he found out.

* * *

It was Cloudjumper who met Astrid at the door. He turned his head almost all the way around to look at Valka, who leapt from her seat by the fire.

"Great Thor, is he alright?!" Valka pulled Astrid in, misinterpreting Hiccup's limp form.

"He's fine, just sleeping." Astrid assured her. She shifted Hiccup's chin with a hand, it was digging into her shoulder. "He went out while we were up at the watchtower."

Astrid carried the chief upstairs, Toothless right on her heels. It was dark, and she almost tripped over a few charcol pencils and some unfinished inventions. She rolled her eyes. Boys.

She set Hiccup down in his bed, and Toothless wrapped his gummy jaws around the blanket and pulled it over him. Hiccup stirred a little. "Goodnight, babe." Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek.

She gave Toothless a scratch before heading back downstairs.

Toothless trotted over to Hiccup and licked his cheek, mimicking Astrid's gesture of affection. However, unlike Astrid's, it didn't go unnoticed. Hiccup stretched, swatting at Toothless' nose. He frowned, he was in bed. He blinked and sat up, wiping Night Fury saliva off his cheek.

He still had his armor on, and boots. And the last thing he remembered was Gustav's induction. He must have fallen asleep or something. He sighed. Chiefs, he was sure, weren't supposed to fall asleep in front of anyone, even close friends.

He was pulling off his armor, and undoing all the leather straps when he noticed that there were still lights from downstairs. Mom must have left the candles lit, he conculded as he started down the steps.

"...must be exhausted..." His mother was saying. He paused. Who was she talking to? Gobber? "He doesn't talk to me, but I understand why- I was a complete stranger to him just days ago. I'm worried about him."

"He's been doing fine as far as I can tell. Sometimes he gets lost in thought, but that's normal. I'm sure he's still adjusting." Astrid's voice.

Toothless nudged his hand. Hiccup glanced at the dragon, with a incredulous _do you believe this?!_ look. His mother and girlfriend were both worrying over him together.

"I don't know. He's not eating much, he thinks I don't notice him sneaking Toothless and Cloudjumper extra portions. He's hardly sleeping, I can hear him tossing and turning, and I think he's been having nightmares."

Hiccup blinked. How on earth had she figured that out? He had thought he had been very careful with the excess food and would have never suspected that his mother had picked up on it. Or picked up on the nightmares.

"Nightmares?" Astrid questioned.

"I can hear him cry out every once in a while... I don't know if I should ask him about it, or just ignore it- oh, why didn't I come back to Berk? I'm a stranger in his house, and I have no idea how to reach him." Valka sounded like she might cry.

Hiccup's face was burning with shame. The last thing he needed was Astrid mother-henning him. He already had Gobber for that- wait, did Gobber know about this? He hoped to Asgard he didn't.

The rest of Valka and Astrid's conversation was Astrid comforting his mother, and he didn't stay to listen. Instead, he crawled into bed, pulling off his prosthetic. Nightmares? Ha. Not tonight.

* * *

Hiccup sat bolt upright, his cheeks wet with tears, and his body damp with sweat. He was trembling and clutching tightly at the thin blanket. Toothless was there in a heart beat, asleep to awake as fast as he was from his bed to the boy's. He nuzzled his head into Hiccup's chest, humming softly, assuring him that he, Toothless was here. There was nothing to fear.

The Viking managed to hold himself together for a few moments before he wrapped his arms around his dragon and let the tears flow. This one had been particularly bad, maybe the worst he had experienced so far. Instead of Drago standing over him, whirling his staff and bellowing like a madman, it had been Stoick. His own father, turning Toothless into a horrific monster with the sole purpose of destroying Hiccup. But as Toothless had began to charge his blast of plasma, Hiccup had given the Dragon Master one last glance.

This Dragon Master was not Drago, or his father. No, this was someone new and unfamiliar. They caught each other's eyes, and in the split second before his death, Hiccup realized who he was looking at.

It was himself.

* * *

Toothless growled inwardly at himself. Usually he would wake the boy at the first signs of a nightmare, but this time, he had slept thought all the distressed cries and fidgets of his rider.

The poor child had been suffering, and he hadn't been there.

Hiccup seemed to forgive him that, as he always did when Toothless did something stupid, and did the same thing they had done since the first time Hiccup had been put through a nightmare. The ones he had experienced after the Battle with the Green Death had long since vanished, but Toothless was happy to comfort the boy again.

Hiccup, for the fifth time that week, wrapped his arm around Toothless' thick scaly neck. He hobbled with the dragon's support over to Toothless' bed, where Hiccup say down on the edge of the wood.

Within seconds, he was enveloped in dragon wings, warm and safe against Toothless' smooth scales.

There, nothing could harm him. There he could sleep in peace.

* * *

Eret grinned as the one fort Valka _hadn't_ destroyed came into view. And there was his ship, anchored and looking to be in good condition. His trackers were going to be surprised when they saw him. No doubt they thought him dead after Astrid kidnapped him.

"Well done, Skullcrusher." Eret smiled at the dragon, reaching down to stroke the beast's scales. "I had my doubts, but here we are."

They landed at the entrance of the fort. Eret slid off the Rumblehorn's back. "You, uh, should stay here." He held out his hands for emphasis, hoping the dragon would understand. He was still pretty new at this. "I don't know how they're going to react if they see you, so it's best if you stay here. For now."

Skullcrusher gave him a look, then wandered off stomping on a barrel to get at the about-to-go-bad fish inside. Eret took that as a sign that the dragon had understood.

Without any further planning, Eret opened the door and stepped into the fort.

* * *

**Foreshadowing much?**

**Thanks to all my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers! You all are the best!**


	5. The Waiting

**Been a few days, sorry for the waiting!  
Lol that's the name of this chapter  
oh my gosh I'm so funny  
yeah okay  
sorry**

******_Special thanks to my beautiful little sister, who reads all my fanfictions like they're the newest Percy Jackson book._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Waiting**

* * *

_Once, when I had first joined Drago, I kept a journal. It was a silly thing, a bunch of paper scraps held together by a spare string I had found. _

_Since today was such an important day, I had decided to flip though it's pages, and refresh my fading memories. Some days I had written about my life six years ago, other times I had written about my day, trying to force the complicated emotions onto the page so I wouldn't have to deal with them myself._

_One page caught my eye._

_There was no date, as I had lost all track of time since I had been welcomed by the Dragon Master. However, by the crisp and and fresh paper I knew it was from this summer, when Drago had given it me as a present. _

_It began with a statement that could be applied to my current condition._

The waiting is driving me mad.

My head is pounding and my fingers are twitching so much, it's hard to write.

I hate the waiting.

It's driving me mad.

_"It's driving me mad" was then scribbled all over the page, and I frowned, I couldn't remember what I had been waiting for. I sighed, shutting the journal. And I had been doing so well, working so hard to remember everything. _

_I now know why I couldn't remember. _

_The waiting was driving me mad._

* * *

The cold water of the pond lapped at Astrid's bare toes. The late evening sun was shining down on her, making her hair glow golden. She was practically radiating beauty, and Hiccup was stunned by it, as usual.

_Now_, Hiccup, his mind screamed. _This is it! The right moment! Do it now! _

Hiccup took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was going to do it. This time, and this time for sure. This night would not be another failure like the last nine nights.

Astrid turned to look at him as he sat down beside her. She smiled, and he swallowed nervously.

"Astrid, I just, wanted to...tell you- _ask you_- something." Hiccup stared at his hands, and tried to keep them from shaking and sweating. Why was this so hard?

"Does this have something to do with the last few times you've dragged me all the way down to the Cove on a perfect evening to ask me something?" Her blue eyes were bright with mischief.

Hiccup's courage failed him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I wanted to ask you if..." He wracked his brain for something, anything. "If you could run the Academy tomorrow. I've got some stuff I have to run by with Gobber."

She reached over to take his hand. "Of course."

There was a silence.

Astrid had played dumb for Hiccup's sake, hoping he could do this by himself. But the first time he had asked her down to the Cove, all nerves and jitters, she had put two and two together.

And nine times later, she was tired of waiting. She would do the proposing. It wasn't /that/ unheard of.

Hiccup was staring at the pond when she started to hum. Only a few notes and he had already stiffened, his face an unreadable mask.

When she started to sing, she watched as the blank look melted into one of pain.

Hiccup stared in almost horror as she began to sing his mother and father's song. What was she trying to do? The memories were still so fresh. She saw this, and yet did not stop. If anything, she grew more passionate.

_"...with ne'er a fear of drowning. _

_And gladly ride the waves of life..."_

She grabbed ahold of his hands, and hunched her shoulders, causing him to look down at her.

It was then that it clicked in Hiccup's mind. How she had known what he had been trying to do for ages now, he didn't have the slightest clue.

The flood of emotions was overwhelming. He wanted to laugh, throw his arms around Astrid, he wanted to hug her and cry with relief.

Instead, he joined her for the last part of the verse.

He was sure they had sounded awful, but none of that mattered, not when Astrid grabbed him by the collar and pulled her fiancé in for a kiss...

* * *

The sight of Hiccup and Astrid practically glowing as they walked hand and hand though the village was enough to tell everyone what had taken place.

Fishlegs grinned, holding a hand out to Snotlout. "You owe me."

Snotlout shot him a glare and tossed him a small pouch. "Never would have thought that fishbone would have plucked up the courage this time. ...Or the last nine times."

* * *

"Eret! You're back!" Talon stared in shock at the dragon trapper.

Eret clapped the smaller man on the shoulder. "Thanks for taking good care of the ship."

Talon shrugged. "We searched all over the place for you. One of the men suggested coming back here to wait for you, and if you still gone tomorrow we had planned to leave."

Eret grinned. "Good timing on my part, then."

Talon continued to tell Eret what the crew of trappers had been doing in his absence, and how they had collected supplies to get going again- they should head out as soon as possible and grab some dragons.

Eret listened half-heartedly, wondering how to break it to his crew about Skullcrusher. He would have to approach the topic carefully, a few words wrong, and the men would kill the Rumblehorn. _Well, the first step is to get them all in the same room._

It didn't take long to assemble them all.

The former trapper began with the most impacting words he could.

"Drago's dead."

Instantly chaos broke out. Eret let that sink in before continuing. "We know that dragons are not a threat, and now that there is no dragon army, we no longer have to hunt them."

"How did he die?" One of the men shouted out. Eret sighed.

"The Berkians defeated Drago's Alpha, and he fell who knows how many feet. He's dead."

His crew didn't look convinced. Talon's eyes narrowed. "Eret, Drago is-"

A roar ripped though the air, the floor trembling and the noise vibrated in their bones.

The crew stared at Eret, confused. The man froze. "What. Was. _That_?"

The doors to the fort are knocked down, and the footsteps of dozens of men could be heard approaching.

The dragon trappers stared at the ground or at their leader, and Eret couldn't fully understand what was going on. Surely-

"So the boy with the dragon soul changed your mind?" The deep, rough voice echoed around the room.

Eret's brown eyes widened. _No_.

A metal claw grabbed onto the man's shoulders, ripping through furs like they were paper. "I told you I would not be so understanding."

The claws grazed skin, then Eret's world faded into a blur of white pain.

* * *

**Yeah, I know the first section is confusing. I hope you're confused. Confusion was the point of that section.**

**Thanks to the lovely inabox for checking over the Hiccstrid scene- I was freaking out over it, and thanks to her again for the idea of the villagers betting on how many times Hiccup would chicken out.  
She writes the most adorable RotG stories, so you MUST go check them out. They will give you the feels something serious. **


	6. Antagonizing Night Fury

**And here we are! The actual beginning of the plot! **

**This chapter was supposed to be way longer, but I cut it down a lot. I'm not happy with the ending, it was supposed to go on a little farther, but I guess that'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**********_Special thanks to my beautiful little sister, who reads all my fanfictions like they're the newest Percy Jackson book._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Antagonizing Night Fury**

* * *

"Is that all you needed, Mulch?" Hiccup wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"Sure was, Chief. Thanks for ya help." Mulch gazed proudly at his new barn. The other one had fallen into disrepair.

Hiccup patted Toothless on the nose. "Anytime." The Night Fury gave Hiccup a look that clearly protested the way the boy freely signed him up for heavy labor.

Bucket raced past them, herding the chickens into their new barn, his arms full of little chicks. When they were all safely nestled into their henhouse, he thanked Hiccup and Toothless. He tried to strangle the Night Fury in a hug, stroking the dragons scales. Toothless whined, his tail swishing back and forth in discomfort.

Hiccup grinned, it was a rare occasion to see Toothless in such a powerless and uncomfortable postion.

He would have enjoyed it more if Bucket hadn't done the same thing to him, crushing him and patting him on the head like he was one of the many animals the man cared for.

Toothless gave a bark of dragon laughter, and Mulch tossed him a fish. "Thank ya too, Toothless. Couldn't have done it without ya."

The Alpha gulped it down gratefully. Maybe heavy labor wasn't so bad.

* * *

Toothless had found a solution to Hiccup's nightmare problem. If the boy just started his night off wrapped in Toothless' wings, no dreams would come.

Or a least, he tried to convince Hiccup of this fact. When Hiccup crawled into his bed that night, still thinking about how he could improve upon Bucket and Mulch's barn, Toothless laid down ontop of him.

The chief was crushed by the Night Fury, who hummed contently. An appendage went straight into Hiccup's diaphragm, and all air escaped his lungs. "Too...thless..." The boy choked out, pushing at the giant black body.

Toothless purred as Hiccup pushed him off his upper half. "Alright, bud. Now go to bed." Hiccup pointed to the block of wood.

The dragon grunted. If his human didn't want to sleep with him on his own bed, then they would both sleep in Toothless'. With a gummy but firm grip, Toothless pulled Hiccup by his shirt out of bed.

"Toothless!" Hiccup hissed, not wanting to wake his mother, who was sleeping only a floor below. As the dragon dragged him across the floor, the chief gave in. He enjoyed sleeping in the Night Fury's embrace more than he'd like to admit. It was several times more comfortable then the wooden bed.

The Alpha dragon nuzzled him once they were situated.

That night, Hiccup had no nightmares.

That night would also be the last night boy and dragon would spend together for many months.

* * *

"Well, if yer planning on giving her an axe, at least use this."

Gobber dropped a large hunk of Gronkle Iron on the workbench.

The chief looked up from scattered papers and drawings at the sound. He blinked. "But... That's the last of the batch."

"I know."

"So, shouldn't you be using it for something else?"

Before Gobber had the chance to respond Ruffnut burst into the forge. "He's back! He's back!" She practically fell onto Hiccup, a dreamy, lovesick look on her face.

"Who?"

"Eret, son of Eret!" She beamed up at Hiccup. "Do you think he'll ask me to marry him?"

Hiccup couldn't bring himself to tell her that even if she was the last woman on earth Eret wouldn't marry her, so instead he mumbled a maybe, and ran with her down to the docks.

* * *

It had taken both Astrid and Snotlout to keep Ruffnut off Eret's ship while Hiccup boarded to talk with him.

"I'll marry you, if that would make you feel-" Snotlout got a punch in the jaw.

Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "Must be serious if he just wants to see you."

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing." He kissed her hand. "I'll return shortly, milady." With that, he was gone, clamoring onto the boat and vanishing between the crew and boxes.

Talon led the young chief below deck into Eret's quarters.

Charts and maps covered the walls, alongside rough sketches of dragons and a broad collection of large and rather sharp weapons. It was dark, and a few lanterns had been lit. A bed was in the corner, neatly made. Beside it was a desk, papers scattered across it, and a chair, which Eret was perched upon. The former dragon trapper had a heavy fur draped across his shoulders, and he was writing something in a handmade booklet.

"So what's so important that you didn't even want Toothless with me?" Hiccup asked.

Eret spun around, looking surprised. "Oh, Hiccup. It's you."

The chief frowned. Eret looked paler then usual, and his dark eyes looked tired. Before he had time to repeat his earlier question, Eret was talking.

"The crew haven't adjusted to having Skullcrusher wandering around, so I'd rather not have a curious Night Fury antagonizing them."

"Antagonizing?" Hiccup snorted. "Well, Toothless is out with Fishlegs, so you're lucky you didn't offend him."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Eret's face.

Talon held out a mug to Hiccup, and then one to Eret, before walking out. Eret took a small sip and put it down.

"Hiccup, go straight past the stairs and make a right- that's where Skullcrusher is."

The chief blinked at the urgency in Eret's voice. "Um, okay. Is something wrong?" He raised the mug to take a sip of the beer.

"Don't drink that!" Eret stood sharply and knocked it from Hiccup's hands. The boy stared at him in shock, glancing between Eret's dark brown eyes and the mead now all over the floor.

Hiccup's face twisted into some sort of confused smile.

"It's poisoned." Eret finally informed him.

The young chief tried to form a coherent sentence but failed. "You...poison...drink...thought..._why_?"

Eret frowned. "Poisoned isn't the right word. Drugged. It was drugged."

"But why-"

Shouting started above deck.

Eret grabbed Hiccup's forearm. "Listen, Hiccup. Get Skullcrusher, and get as far away from Berk as you can. Now."

"Not until you explain what _exactly_ is going on!"

"There's no time for that. If you don't leave now-"

A drop of red rolled down Eret's arm. Hiccup stared. "Er-eret, are you bleeding?!" Eret jerked back, but Hiccup had already pulled off the thick fur.

Eret's clothes were stained a deep red. "Odin's beard!" Hiccup gasped. "We need to get you to Gothi, or the healer, or Mom..." He trailed off as he got a good look at the wound. Five deep slashes gorged deep into the skin of Eret's shoulder, showing the milky blue of bone beneath. "Who did this to you?"

The man spoke though gritted teeth. "I told you to leave, Hiccup. If you ever want to see your Night Fury again, th-"

"Toothless?" Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "You are going to tell me what's going on _right now_, or Thor help me-"

The upper deck went silent.

The wooden floor beneath them lurched, and Hiccup lost his balance.

"_What_ was that?" He hissed as he got to his feet.

Eret didn't answer, just waited as the door to his quarters was busted down.

A large man towered in the doorway, his face marred with scars from dragons. His green eyes blazed with fire, and his mouth was curled in a constant sneer.

Hiccup couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. "Drago Bludvist. I should have known." His sword was out and decorated with flames in seconds.

"If you want your dragon to live, I suggest you put that down." A man said, in an annoyingly cheerful tone. He was standing behind Drago, bare-chested and proudly bearing the mark of Drago.

Hiccup didn't move, not until Drago moved away from the doorway to reveal a lump of black, unmoving.

"_Toothless_!"

* * *

**Trust me when I say the cliffie could've been a lot worse. **

**Is it wrong that I picture Hiccup speaking with a Scottish accent all the time? Like still Jay voice acting, just with a Scottish accent. I guess I've been listening to David Tennent read his voice for too long... **

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story! You all are amazing! **


	7. Fire

**So yeah, the time that it took me to write this amazingly short thing is inexcusable. However, in my defense, I had to re-write the whole thing multiple times because I disliked it.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

******_Special thanks to my beautiful little sister, who reads all my fanfictions like they're the newest Percy Jackson book._**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fire**

* * *

I hate the waiting.

It's driving me mad.

_I'm alone. _

_It's dark. _

_They think I'm asleep, harmless, not dangerous. _

_I found a pencil, made of charcol, and I'm scribbling the words, the only constant in my life so far. _

_I write it on the floor, on the walls, on the bed. _

_When I run out of room, I write it on my arms. _

The waiting is driving me mad.

* * *

Drago stood between Hiccup and his dragon, a wicked grin plastered on his scarred face.

The young chief glowered dangerously at the madman. "What did you do to him?"

The Dragon Master tossed something at Hiccup, something light and Hiccup almost missed catching it in his free hand.

He didn't have to look down to know what it was.

Dragonnip.

Hiccup frowned, looking between he blades of grass and his dragon, who was unmoving and silent, as if asleep.

Drago stepped aside, allowing Hiccup a path to the Night Fury.

The Viking, never turning his back to Drago, rushed to Toothless' side, placing his calloused hand on the Night Fury's nose. "Toothless? Bud?" There was no purr of contentment, no hum of bliss. The dragon was stone cold, as if dead. Only the slow, deep breathing convinced Hiccup that Toothless was alive.

"What did you do to him?" Hiccup repeated, a little louder, stroking Toothless' frigid scales with one hand. This was not the work of Dragonnip, as far as he knew. He raised his sword a bit higher, meeting Drago's mad eyes.

When the answer didn't come, Hiccup began to repeat himself again. "What did you-"

The bare-chested man beside Drago launched himself at Hiccup, while Talon jumped at the Viking from the other direction.

In Hiccup's defense, it was two on one, both were large men, and the chief went down fighting.

Eret watched the scuffle, his mind distant. They'd have a hard time containing the chief.

Talon yelled for another dragon trapper to bring him another mug of the drugged ale. Hiccup was struggling under Drago's man, seething with anger.

Cup in hand, Talon grabbed at Hiccup's nose, holding the cup to the Viking's lips. Hiccup's face was purple by the time he gasped for air, and Talon poured the liquid down his throat. The two men released him as Hiccup coughed and spat up as much of it as he could. However, as soon as he stood, the drug was already starting to take effect. His head spun, and the floor beneath him was lurching.

But when he looked around, he realized that the floor was really lurching. The whole boat was rocking violently from side to side. No one seemed to be surprised by this new installment, and simply grabbed onto something until the rocking ceased.

It was then the first wave of pain hit Hiccup full force. Sharp fire burned in his stomach, and he doubled over in pain, his knees giving out underneath him. A groan escaped him. "Oh, Odin."

"Take him to the other boat. I don't want him and that dragon within a hundred yards of each other." Drago's voice came from somewhere outside of the white pain that was clouding Hiccup's vision as he writhed on the floor.

"The Night Fury's in a sleep coma, he can't even-" There was a shout of pain from whichever crew member had protested Drago's order.

Yet the order was still carried out, and Hiccup felt himself being dragged across the floor. He was barely holding in screams of pain, the motion causing the excruciating fire to grow.

By the time they had got him onto the other ship, the young chief was oblivious to all that was happening around him, his cries now reduced to whimpers of pain.

And Toothless slept on.

* * *

**I've decided to add in some elements from the book- such as sleep-comas, which I found was perfect for this scene.**

**Oi, school just started, so life is insane, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter pretty soon! Sorry for the wait!**


	8. Ships

**Yup, here you go. The only reason I wrote this whole thing in one evening was because a certain someone convinced me too. So happy birthday, Caylee! Love ya, sister! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ships**

* * *

Night School was cancelled that evening. After the Berserker raid, no one was in the mood for a friendly chat and a beer. Fortunately, there were no casualties, and only a few major injuries. The Berserkers had retreated quickly, and Astrid was mulling this fact over and over in her head.

She was sitting on the edge of one of Berk's cliffs, Stormfly's head in her lap, purring contentedly. The sun had just sunk over the horizon, the sky melting into a deeper shade of blue every second. She opened her mouth, about to ask Hiccup what he thought. With a start, she remembered that she was alone. She frowned. She reminded herself that he was probably back at the village, sorting out the aftermath.

Her frown only grew when she realized she hadn't seen him at all during the skirmish. Or Toothless. Surely he wasn't still with Eret; he wouldn't leave Berk to fend for itself. Astrid scratched at Stormfly's scales. "C'mon girl, let's go find Hiccup." Stormfly blinked up at her with yellow eyes, then scrambled to her feet, happy to take a flight.

* * *

"What do you mean, the ship's gone?" Astrid had her fist full of Tuffnut's shirt.

"Yeah, it just vanished. Guess Eret left during the raid." Unperturbed by the fact that he was dangling a foot in the air by a very angry Viking girl with an ax, he grinned at his sister.

Ruffnut burst into tears, and instantly Snotlout and Fishlegs were at her side, cooing and fussing over her.

Astrid dropped the twin. He, nor any of the other Vikings had seen Hiccup during the raid, or anytime afterwords. So where was he?

* * *

Astrid gripped her ax tighter, marching towards Hiccup's home. He'd better have one heck of an explanation, Odin help her.

Valka was tending to an injured Zippleback when Astrid, a young Viking anxiously petting Cloudjumper.

The mother of the chief smiled warmly at Astrid, and finished binding up the dragon's wing. The Viking happily thanked her, and Valka turned her attention to Astrid once he had left.

"Good afternoon, Astrid."

"Valka, tell me Hiccup's here." Astrid blurted out, unable to exchange pleasantries.

Valka blinked. "No, he's not. Is something wrong?"

Astrid couldn't help the groan of frustration from escaping. "No one's seen him since Eret arrived. I've asked almost everyone in the village- nobody saw him during or after the raid."

Concern crossed over the older woman's face. "I'm sure he's out with Toothless, thinking it over."

"He's going to wish he was still out with Toothless by the time I'm done with him." Astrid informed her, touching her ax. "I've been all over the island looking for him!"

"I'll keep an eye out tonight," Valka promised. "He needs to be here for Berk- most of all now."

An unspoken worry went between the two women. _When would Dagur return?_

* * *

Hiccup did indeed wish he was out with Toothless.

He had never been in so much pain, even after his amputation.

What seemed like hours later, the eternal fire subsided, leaving him exhausted, covered in sweat, dry-mouthed, and confused. He blinked around in his surroundings, trying to get his bearings. He was in the darkness, the only light came from a grate above him. By the looks of it, the sun had just set.

He felt around his prison- the whole thing was wooden, and not very large. It was only four paces wide and seven long. No doors, no windows, only the grate, a few feet above his head, which he guessed would still be out of reach even if he jumped. There was a slight rocking motion, which confirmed Hiccup's belief that he was on a ship.

His sword and armor was gone, he was left only in his shirt, pants, and boot. They had taken his prosthetic as well.

Hiccup leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath and trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

And how he was going to get out.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's pretty short, but I figured, hey, whatever. **

**It's school, I've got papers, math problems, and other busywork to do. Yuck. Hope ya'lls homework load isn't too heavy. **


	9. Colder

**Just thought I'd go ahead and tell y'all that for the whole of November, I will not be updating! That's right, a whole month with no updates! I'm participating in NaNoWriMo, and for those of you who don't know what that is, it's a program where you write a novel in a month. If you're doing the Youth Program as well, tell me your username so we can hook up and watch how the other's doing! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Colder**

* * *

For the past few years, Fishlegs and Hiccup had collaborated on writing down the events that happened on Berk. Considering that Hiccup was no where to be found, it was up to Fishlegs.

Fishlegs poised his charcoal stick above a new, blank page, with a small tear in the right hand corner. He thought for a minute, then began to scratch out onto the paper:

_April - -_

_Peace Treaty with Bereserk was violated. The Berserker armada arrived on Berk's waters at sundown. They attempted a raid, and had burned down serval houses and the forge before we had organized ourselves. When we sent out dragons to destroy their ships, they retreated. We had no casualties, and a few major injuries._

* * *

Gustav Larson had been the only one to think about asking the children.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then the whole Academy erupted into chaos.

Minutes passed before they passed into silence again, and only because of Fanghook's roar aimed right at them.

"So," Gustav began again. "Did anyone see Eret's ship leave?" When they all began to chatter he added, "One at a time!"

* * *

A few minutes later, he was flying across Berk towards Astrid's house. Mordred was whooping with joy, both hands in the air- her Snaptrapper had never gone quite so fast. They landed outside of Astrid's door, and Gustav practically dragged the little Viking inside.

"ASTRID!"

Astrid came tumbling down the stairs, one hand pulling on a boot, her other tying her hair in a braid. She blinked at him, somewhat blearily. "What?" She demanded, glowering at him.

Gustav grinned. "Did you just wake up?" He had heard that the blonde girl wasn't a morning person, but he didn't think she actually got out of bed at noon.

The growl Astrid aimed at him was undecipherable, and Gustav decided to drop the question. She looked dangerously close to destroying whatever object was closest, and at the moment, that was him.

"Alright then. Mordred, tell Astrid what you told me, and don't leave any details out, okay?"

Astrid leaned back on her heels.

"Odin's beard. I..." She turned to Mordred. "Go run off and play or something. Gustav and I need to talk."

The little Viking beamed, and skipped out of the Hofferson home.

Astrid stared after her. "Oh, Thor, Gustav. Dragons? Do you really believe that?"

Gustav shrugged. "She's never made up stories before. You know the only Viking who has enough imagination for that is-"

"-Hiccup." Astrid finished. She sighed, plopping down into a chair. "But you don't think that Eret...?"

"I've never met him." Gustav reminded her. "I guess the only way to know is if that mark is there."

* * *

They flew down to the dock in silence.

The two Vikings paced up and down the planks, looking for the tell-tale sign Mordred had described. Astrid reached the very end of the dock, and paused. She drew her breath in sharply. "She was right." She said softly.

Then the horror of what had taken place on this very dock sunk in.

In front of her boots, burnt into the wood, was the all too familiar sign of Drago- the symbol that was burned into the chest of those who crossed him.

* * *

Every tracker dragon on Berk was sent out after Hiccup. Since the forge had burned down, items of their chief were in short supply, and they used anything they could find. His blankets, the stuffed dragon Valka had made him, his helmet, Toothless' old saddle, and so on.

More than anything in the world, Astrid wanted to be looking for him, but instead, she sent Stormfly with the other trackers, and helped organize Berk.

The whole village was up in arms over Hiccup's kidnapping, but they couldn't do anything until they found him.

With every hour that creeped by, the atmosphere just got tenser and tenser. Because with every hour that passed, that meant Hiccup's trail grew that much colder.

* * *

**Haha, no updates on Hiccup this chapter, sorry! (Not sorry) **

**One more word: _FORESHADOWING _**

**For those of you who picked up on what I mentioned above, I'm trolling and giggling happily. Hope you're gaping at me and about to react like Caylee did when I told her what was going to happen. (Which was slamming a pillow around repeatedly, only pausing to scream in it until she decided to scream at me instead.) **

**im going to do more trolling nowwwwwww**

**byeeeeee**


End file.
